User blog:Niga=Abushumu/Starter's guide to the game (feel free to comment or edit)
For starters: The very first thing you may want to know is the type of LRIG that you are capable of using. Different LRIGs each have their own playstyle. *White: **Tama: Conserves your hand by allowing you to search your deck and play SIGNI for low costs. **Remember: Generally playstyle focused on freezing your opponent's SIGNI and removing them for your own SIGNI to go in for a direct attack to the Life Cloth. **Tawil: Removes opponent's SIGNI while providing a certain level of immunity to your own SIGNI. **Sashe: Uses Resonas to control your opponent's actions so that it would be easier to win. **Yuki: Focuses on removing the effects of your opponent's SIGNI to make whatever OP cards he has useless and moves SIGNI around to activate effects. Returns your opponent's SIGNI back to deck to make them basically unrecoverable too. **Dona: Uses Apparition SIGNI. If you played Survivorshttp://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor in Duel Masters, you should probably understand how to play a deck based on her. **Haity: Has not been released yet, so whatever strategy she uses is still a mystery to us... *Blue: **Piruluk: Generally discarding the opponent's hand to stall the opponent. ***Allos Piruluk: Self-discarding Insects to provide damage to the opponent's field. **Eldora: Loves to play around with the Life Cloth to activate potentially devastating Life Bursts. **Milulun: Casting spells of both players to your advantage. **Aya: Uses War Spirit: Trick SIGNI to set up traps. Just think of it as a Life Burst that activates before the Life Cloth is crushed. **Soui: Unreleased yet. However, many players think she uses blue Image Spirit: Wisdom SIGNI and Resona but the mechanics are uncertain yet. **Futase: Unreleased. Possibly not going to appear due to her no longer being a LRIG in the anime. *Black: **Urith: Trashing Devil SIGNI in order to replenish Life Cloth. **Iona: Forcing opponent's SIGNI to attack you in order to replenish ener or to activate effects that would be harmful to him. **Umr: Plays around with the trash to activate the effects of Ancient Weapon SIGNI. **Myu: Sets charms on opponent's SIGNI to weaken them with her Misfortune Insect. SIGNI and Resonas. **Alfou: Mills each player's decks to cause constant refresh to burn the opponent's Life Cloth and prevent Life Bursts from countering you. **Hanare: Reducing power through the use of Poison Fang SIGNI to clear the field for direct attacks. **Nanashi: Sets permanent viruses on the opponent's field to weaken any SIGNI that appears on them. **Guzuko: Trash allied SIGNI to gain advantages and then playing them from trash again. SIGNI with effects that activate when played from trash also enhance the strength of this form of gameplay. *Green: **Midoriko: Earth Beasts and Sky Beasts focus on the Lancer ability, and Nature Spirit: Plant to boost ener for high-cost ARTS and spells. Repairs Life Cloth too. **Anne: Defensive playstyle with white by negating attacks. Uses Beautiful Technique SIGNI. **Aiyai: Attack, self-banish, summon again and attack. Offensive playstyle that can be further boosted with Playground Equipment SIGNI and Resona. **Mel: Focuses on accessorizing her Cooking SIGNI to boost their offensive power. Her Coin Bet skill, Berserk, forces her opponent's SIGNI to attack without being able to use ARTS or Spells to remove them in advance, and Painful Separation from Loved Ones increases the damage by allowing her to add additional Life Cloth as well. **Mama: Heavy focus on adding Life Cloth, her playstyle causes her opponent to have a hard time with her Wisdom SIGNI being capable of clearing the field in order for another to give a direct attack to the Life Cloth. *Red: **Hanayo: The earliest form of rush, her offensive abilities is top notch, but defense is close to naught, with her only defense having drawbacks such as self-discarding or crushing her own Life Cloth. **Yuzuki: Burning the opponent's ener, causing them to be unable to pay the cost of some of their defensive ARTS as a result. **Tama: Unlike her previous white version, this version has a heavy focus on dealing damage to the opponent while having some minimal amounts of defense against having her SIGNI getting banished. Focuses on the Cross ability. **Ril: Rise on her Valor SIGNI to power them up. Her Coin Bet ability, Honest, allows you to see your opponent's hand and 3 cards in their LRIG Deck to know what the opponent is about to do before it happens. **Carnival: Playing around with levels of Space SIGNI to cause collateral damage to the opponent before the attacks begin. **Lalaru: Totally unknown. Will have some relations to Resonas though, seeing as she is a LRIG that appears in Selector stirred WIXOSS. Slightly more advanced *Multicolored: **Yuzuki (Green/Red): Like her previous version, has a focus on ener burning, but has additional ener charging and Life Cloth repairing capabilities. Is more balanced in aggressiveness and defensiveness compared to before. **Piruluk (Black/Blue): Unlike her previous version, this form focuses more on casting spells rather than discarding, and that includes during the opponent's turn. *Colorless: (Level 5 only) **Urith, Enma of Nihilism: Spells and ARTS of all LRIG types become nothing in her face. Be warned, however, as you may find yourself having color conflicts and become unable to grow early game. Feel free to make your opponent rage with the Life Burst of Arc Aura or Repair, though. **The Spinner: Uses the Level 5 SIGNI of all LRIGS, regardless of type. Good thing they all have Life Burst, so you may be able to surprise your opponent with an unexpected form of removal. Personally, I'm abusing Urith, Enma of Nihilism. updates coming soon....... Category:Blog posts